Green goes well with Black and Yellow
by TheForeverGirl20
Summary: Modern AU, Shrek goes through a tough breakup with long term boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog. Shrek goes into a depression. That is until he meets a mysterious bee. Why are you still reading this shit?


Green goes well with Black and Yellow

 **This one's dedicated to everyone reading backstage**

Shrek sadly closed his locker and sighed deeply, he wasn't in the best mood today or any other day in the past weeks. He had one more class left and then he could finally go back to his beautiful swamp. And maybe then he could get his mind of all that was happening in his life by relaxing and listening to his fav band, Nickelback.

The green ogre moved down the hallway, avoiding other people, thinking all depressed like about his life. He was only still in high school, but HIS LIFE WAS SO HARD!

All the sudden a blue blur Naruto ran pass Shrek, braking him out of his trance in the hall. The sheer speed of the blur caused a gust of wind that sent his papers everywhere. His precious edgy poetry! Shrek sighed depressedly bending down to pick up his papers.

"Too slow, fatso!" the blue blur said as he ran pass.

That blue blur wasn't just any other blur Naruto running through life, it was Shrek's ex, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shrek sighed sadly again and wiped a lone sad tear from his eye. Was this how his life was turn out? Like a bad Avril Lavigne song?

Sonic had broken up with him because Shrek won't go all the way. Sonic was just going too fast, literally and sexually, leaving Shrek in the dust. Sonic would keep pressuring him to do stuff, sex stuff. And it was just too much for Shrek to handle, and Sonic gave up initially and moved on.

Shrek watched as Sonic fade out into the distance. He gathered the rest of his papers from the floor. The school bell rang and everyone cleared the hall and went to class, leaving Shrek alone and on the floor.

"Do you need help?" an unfamiliar voice buzzed in Shrek's ears. The voice was annoying and Seinfeldly.

Shrek looked up but didn't see anyone above him. "Who's there?" He questioned with his Scottish accent ringing out.

"I did." The voice buzzed again.

Shrek looked all around him until he focused on a tiny flying thing in front of him. It was….. A bee!

Shrek gasped, he'd never meet a bee before! What were they like he wondered?

"Sure." Shrek said bashfully.

The bee tried to pick up a piece of paper, but he was too small for the larger paper.

"Here," Shrek said grabbing the paper from the bee. "Thanks for your help, I'm Shrek, the ogre."

The Bee glanced at the papers in Shrek's big meaty hands. "Is that poetry?" He asked.

Shrek quickly hid his papers, "Maybe."

"I'm Barry, Barry B. Benson. I'm new." The bee said confidently.

"What does the B stand for?" Shrek asked curiously.

"Bee." Barry retorts back.

"Oh."

"So you like jazz?" The bee said in a cocky tone.

"What?!" The Ogre shrieked, his green cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, do you like jazz?" Barry the bee said more down to earth, as he flew down to earth.

"Oh, not really, I listen to Smashmouth and Nickelback." Shrek said shyly.

"Really?" Barry said joyously, "I love Nickelback!"

Shrek gasped, he had never met anyone else who liked Nickelback, not a single living person likes Nickelback. But Barry was no person, he was a bee, and a handsome one at that. Barry as so small that Shrek had to go cross-eyed to see him in all his bee glory.

He was a bright yellow and black sweater and vans of the same color and no pants. He also wore a lop-sided grin on his face.

Shrek thought the bee was cute, there was no lying about that, but Shrek was also scared. Shrek knows that a face like Barry's could get him into trouble. He knew because Barry's face reminded him of Sonic, the face of a bad boy. Damnit why did Shrek always fall for the bad boy?!

"Oh my bee!" Barry yells, "I'm so late to class!" He flew up spatially.

"What?" Shrek whispered to himself.

 _If he cares about class, then how ba-a-a-a-ad can he be?_ Shrek thought.

"Can you point me to the science room?" Barry asked worriedly.

Shrek pointed down the hall, "Yeah it's down there." He said.

"Thanks Shrek the Ogre," Barry said flying away, "I hope we meet again." He winked, "I'd love to read your poetry someday."

Shrek blushed, his green ears perked up as he watched the bee fly off into the sunset. He could feel a smile creep up on his face. His crooked and muddy teeth were on full display.

Maybe, just maybe Shrek's terrible teen angsty life was getting better, all because of a little bee.

 **This is shit, and I usually say that for all my fics but this is some prime, grade a shit. But I love doing this so lol**


End file.
